be_like_brofandomcom-20200213-history
History of the Cyber
The history of the Cyber stretches across unfathomable eons. This article provides a simplified outline of the major events. The Early Times ]] The lore takes place in a massive place called The Cyber. There are many gods ruling over the cyber, And they can be divided into three categories: The First Gods, The Eternal Gods, and the Semi-gods. The First Gods are Funwaa and Gumwaa. Their birth marks the beginning of the cyber, And when they were born they engaged in a divine conflict known as the Funwaa-Gumwaa war. Both sides did not engage each other directly, And instead fought proxy-wars with their creations. One of the biggest battles was won by Dr Jhatka. After 1000 years of fighting, Funwaa won, Although Gumwaa loyalists continued to resist. Once he had consolidated his rule, Funwaa gained the favor of the ex-Gumwaa and neutral Eternal Gods by appointing them to govern different webzones (e.g. God-Emperor Trump, God of Cringe), or allowing them to roam the vast cyber with general amnesty from physical or instituted laws (e.g. Dr. Jhatka, Pickle Rick). The Eternal Gods reigned peacefully for eons, Only facing minor insurgency despite attempts by the Numwaa to end the fighting. rebelled against Funwaa in 3511 BC. He became the leading member of the resistance.]] However, Peace was not to last forever. In 3511 BC, Pickle Rick was sent to kill Lord Terris, A major funwaa general who had valiantly defended Terra during the Funwaa-Gumwaa war. Pickle Rick instead opted to start a revolt alongside Lord Terris. Several Funwaa allies including the Gumcels sided with Pickle Rick and were excommunicated from Funwaa The Revolt failed and lord terris died. Pickle Rick would survive the revolt however, And become Funwaa's white whale. Pickle Rick would still attempt to get the symbolically important planet of terra to his side by letting them watch Rick and morty. However, All his listeners were Jews, And they did not intend to share their knowledge with other Terrans. Instead, They formed the Illuminati to covertly rule Humanity by themselves. Terra after the founding of the Illuminati have covertly ruled humanity for millennia.]] Over the millennia, The Illuminati would attempt to keep humanity divided by staging wars and dividing humanity into many different nations. This was largely successful, Although most ancient wars have been RESIGNED from historical archives. Wars return to the archives with the First American Revolutionary war, In which the United States started a failed revolt against the British Empire. There's also 3 more revolts, All of which are detailed in the page of Cybernetic America. Natty and her grandfather have always been opposed to Cybernetic America's independence. Besides the American Revolutionary Wars, There were also the World wars. The First World war started when the Austro-Hungarian Empire declared war on Serbia, Which would result in Several other nations, Including Russia, To declare war on Austria-Hungary. Four bitter years of war ensued, And the allies ultimately won, But not before the central powers could defeat Russia and allow Lenin to establish an Islamic emirate, And later a Communist Dictatorship. was one of the many british colonies that gained freedom following Hitler's war]] The Second world war started when Hitler, A kekistan memer, got bored. The war ended when Hitler was killed in yet another of Hitler's killings. The defeat of the axis powers allowed for the capture of ex-gumwaa soldier Adolf Eichmann. WW2 also resulted in the destabilization of the British Empire, And in the Independence of Cybernetic India. India would be independent, But pakistan would not be. This caused Several conflicts over the decades, And in 1972 Pakistan would still be independent, Although war still continued in the Kargil war. Roger the Sniper would participate in the Kargil war. In 1991 the Soviet Union would collapse into an area of warlords, Ending the cold war. Tsar Putin would be the most prominent warlord, And he would slowly re-establish the Tsardom of Russia as a superpower. Modern history , One of the groups that Putin has funded.]] In 2002, The Final Russian warlord surrendered to Putin, Re-establishing Russia as a world superpower. He would compete with Cybernetic America in a conflict known as Cold War II. One of the many groups he would fund is S.C.H.O.O.L, Which features our titular character, Weed Bro. S.C.H.O.O.L. has fought a Guerrilla campaign against the Cybernetic Indian government since 2016. capture Brussels in the Gamer uprising.]] During Cold War II, One major NATO member was the Fourth Reich, A Fеminazi dictatorship that oppressed Gamers and controlled much of Europe. It dramatically collapsed in 2018, When its armies melted in the face of the Anti-Fеminazi, Memearchist, Pro-Gumwaa Gamer uprising, After which it was dissolved into 28 independent republics, Including the Gamer Republic. However, The many of the new republics soon proved unstable. They became embroiled by a large Neo-Fеminazi insurgent groups in their territory, And as such have become dependent on donations from previously illegal drug organizations and brothels to be able to continue funding the war effort. One of the groups that rose to power was Thots, Who later unsuccessfully invaded the Gamer Republic. Another consequence of the Gamer uprising was the increased prominence of Pro-Gumwaa groups in the former Fourth Reich. This led Funwaa to invade Europe, But the invasion ended disastrously. Dr. Jhatka, A major Funwaa commander was killed in the Battle of Pauradhar, And Funwaa's momentary weakness was used by Pickle Rick to attack Funwaa directly in the Battle of the Funwaa base. The attack was successful, And Funwaa was weakened, Ending it's hegemony over the Cyber which had held strong since the end of the Funwaa-Gumwaa war. The attack was not without cost: Pickle Rick used so much Cringe that his body evaporated, Killing him in the process. , A group which opposes Fеminazism.]] Another consequence of the Gamer uprising was Natty's Coup - Where the American Fеminazi Party tried to reverse the Gamer uprising by taking over Cybernetic America to trigger an American Intervention. While Natty's new government failed to reverse the Gamer Uprising, It outlasted the Fourth Reich, And became the new homeland of Fеminazism. Many Neo-Fеminazi insurgent groups received substantial funding from Natty and were still operating thanks to her. After her successful takeover of Cybernetic America, Natty inherited an enemy of the old government, The 4th of January Movement. Many Bronald Trump loyalists and Anti-Fеminazis joined this movement in opposition to Natty. By July, The 4th of January Movement was in control of large parts of Missouri, Illinois, Indiana, Michigan and Ohio, which had been achieved thanks to an increasingly popular guerrilla campaign organized by Ben Shapiro, Also known as the "Bane of the Fеminazis". Natty's fortunes continued to decline. In November 2018, Ben Shapiro's March to the Sea was a major setback for Natty, and in the ensuing Rebel offensives her territory was reduced to the city of Washington. On 31 December 2018, she was killed in a climactic last stand against Ben Shapiro, ending the American Fеminazi Empire. See also * Timeline * List of Cybernetic Nations Category:Lore